


[M]ine

by chordae_tendineae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekD, BaekDo - Freeform, Celebrity Life, DoBaek, Established couple, Fluff and Smut, Happy Camp, Implied ChanBaek and HanSoo, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Fanservice, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordae_tendineae/pseuds/chordae_tendineae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Baekhyun gets riled up with Kyungsoo being mischievous and touchy with the other members of EXO? HappyCamp!au</p>
            </blockquote>





	[M]ine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me watching BaekSoo/Baekdo in Happy Camp.  
> Cross-posted in AFF (as sapphire_girl) and Wattpad (as sapphireheerin)

It was EXO’s third appearance as a group on Happy Camp. They played various games, which everyone enjoyed, especially the part where they were divided into two groups and they were to imitate the positions flashed onscreen. The first group—Jongin, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao, Joonmyun and He Jiong (one of the MC)—took the stage first (obviously). They managed to copy four positions correctly, except for the very first, which involved lifting a member with the latter standing on top of the thighs of the one at the bottom.

 

Baekhyun attempted to lift Kyungsoo but unfortunately, the latter fell _hard_ on the rubberized surface, making him rushed over to help _him_ stand. The next time, with Kyungsoo lifting Baekhyun instead, they were almost doing great except that Tao, Luhan with Jongin in tow, were struggling on who’s doing which—thus, resulting to their failure.

 

The show went on and when the filming ended, the boys headed to the parking lot of the building. Baekhyun got inside the first van, occupying the seat nearest to the window. He was visibly sulking at the sight of Kyungsoo laughing at Luhan’s jokes, as they were nearing the van. He eyed the shorter of the two when they entered and joined him in the said van. One of their managers occupied the passenger’s seat in front and Luhan, Sehun and Jongin were at back, leaving the two of them alone in the middle row.

 

They have been together for almost two years now—after long winded days of teasing, fighting and hiding. Almost two years of ghost touches on-and-off camera; of hushed _I love you’s_ and of restrained skin ships.

 

Kyungsoo knows that _his_ boyfriend is up to something when Baekhyun places a hand on top of his thigh, slowly making small circles with his thumb while staring at Kyungsoo with an unreadable expression.

 

“ _Baek_.”

 

“ _You…”_ Baekhyun mutters, breath ghosting over the latter’s neck as he nuzzles his head on the latter’s shoulder, still continuing his ministrations. “…were acting so cuddly and lovey-dovey with Luhan _earlier.”_

 

Kyungsoo visibly shudders at the warm breath fanning on his neck. The fact that Baekhyun didn’t bother to add _hyung_ to Luhan’s name, is a proof that he’s extremely _pissed_ , making him feel a shiver running down his spine.

 

 _“T-that’s not true,”_ he says, glancing down at his lover. “You were the one who went oh so obedient with Chanyeol.” He did not intend to counter but he can’t hide his disappointment especially now that he’s put in the corner.

 

“Was that the reason why you indulged him by not giving me the water, when I was having a hard time drinking that bitter juice?” Baekhyun retorts, glaring. “You know that I’m just playing along Chanyeol’s antics. Above all members, you know how much I hate anything mushy.”

 

Baekhyun shifted on his seat, leaning against the window instead. Fortunately, the others were sleeping during the whole time they were bickering. Kyungsoo just smiled apologetically to the driver who eyed them through the overhead mirror. He scooted closer to his boyfriend, lacing his fingers with him.

 

 _“Hey. I’m sorry, okay?”_ Kyungsoo whispers, smoothing his thumb over Baekhyun’s knuckles. The latter did not respond. _Not_ until they reached the hotel.

 

Along with some of the other members, they rode the elevator. Their cold war is starting to bother Sehun, who happened to be standing in between them.

 

“Uh, guys…Can you please sort your conflicts or whatsoever? The sexual tension is cutting through these very four walls of the elevator,” he blurted out, finally breaking the deafening silence and causing the others to eye the two.

 

As soon as the elevator stopped and flung opened, Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo out, leading him to their shared room. The remaining members were taken aback — their mouths left hanging open from the former’s sudden assertiveness. Stepping out, the rest of them went to their own share of rooms.

 

 

 

After pressing the card against the censor to open the door, Baekhyun pulled his boyfriend inside, pinning him against the door as he locks it closed.

 

“ _Baek, what are you--”_

 

Kyungsoo got cut off when soft, thin lips were pressed against his full ones. He fluttered his eyes closed, letting the older male take control, slightly angling his head to deepen the kiss.  Baekhyun was nipping and licking on his lower lip, making him part his lips in surrender, allowing his lover taste his wet cavern. He slowly moved his arms and wrapped them around the Baekhyun‘s neck, while the latter has his hands steady on Kyungsoo’s waist.

 

Kyungsoo elicits a low groan, mostly into the other’s mouth, when Baekhyun starts grinding against him—their lengths straining against their clothes. Baekhyun smirked into the kiss when he heard the younger whimper. Deftly lifting Kyungsoo’s shirt, he slightly breaks off from the kiss to rid him of his upper subsequently doing the same to his own shirt.

 

Baekhyun stared at Kyungsoo with dark, half-lidded eyes. Gazing southwards, he was pleased with how his lover’s chest had turned flushed in a short moment. Leaning down, he begins peppering butterfly kisses on the column of Kyungsoo’s neck down to his chest, earning a gasp when he sucked at the junction of the younger’s neck and shoulder. He gently licked the angry red marks to soothe them while Kyungsoo was just holding onto him for _dear_ life.

 

Amazed by his own patience in prolonging the foreplay, Baekhyun stopped in his current ministration. He pulled Kyungsoo along with him, walking in reverse towards the bed while _untangling_ from each other’s mouth. Pushing Kyungsoo down to lie on his back, Baekhyun started to unbutton the younger’s pants, pulling it off along with his boxers and throwing them unceremoniously on the floor. A soft moan escaped from Kyungsoo’s mouth when the cold air of the room hugged his sensitive skin.

 

 _“You’re wet,”_ Baekhyun teased. Leaning down and straddling Kyungsoo at the hips, he heard another moan from the younger when he nibbled at Kyungsoo’s earlobe. “You know that I easily get jealous, and yet you always act oblivious,” he whispered, smirking when the younger shuddered. Kyungsoo is now holding onto the mattress, fists clenching and unclenching. Seeing his boyfriend _wrecked_ and glaring weakly at him, fuels Baekhyun’s own arousal.

 

 _“I didn’t mean it…”_ Kyungsoo counters, voice husky and dangerously low, making something in Baekhyun’s abdomen lurch. _“Hyung’s just being funny and cute…_ that’s all _._ ” Even Kyungsoo wonders how he managed to say coherent words now— _now_ that the mere stare of his boyfriend makes his heart beat in full throttle.

 

Baekhyun hummed, moving south so that his breath is ghosting over the leaking head of his lover’s length.

 

 _“Oh my god, do something…”_ Kyungsoo whined, propping himself up by the elbows to look at his boyfriend. His mouth was left ajar, hips bucking forward in response when Baekhyun teased his slit.

 

Holding his hip with one hand and the base of his shaft with the other, Baekhyun slowly takes Kyungsoo _into_ his mouth. He slowly bobbed his head, letting his tongue feel the veins on the underside. Slightly grazing his teeth on the skin and sucking on the head, Kyungsoo started thrashing on the bed helplessly. Baekhyun moaned around Kyungsoo’s shaft when the younger yanked him by the hair.

 

Sensing that Kyungsoo is nearing, as he was already bucking his hips on autopilot and thrusting into his mouth, Baekhyun hollowed his cheeks to accommodate more of _him_. With one last tug, Kyungsoo _came_ at the back of his throat. He swallowed everything and wiped some of _it_ that has leaked on the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. He crawled back up to kiss Kyungsoo squarely on the mouth — letting the younger taste _himself_.

 

Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun closer, kissing his neck and bare chest—his hands roaming along the latter’s side and back. Moving one hand to cup Baekhyun through his shorts, Kyungsoo swallowed his boyfriend’s mewls, watching the other throw his head back seconds later.  Kyungsoo was rewarded with a low growl, when he tugged at Baekhyun’s waistband, his hand slipping past the boxers to stroke his boyfriend’s neglected member.

 

“ _Damn it, keep going.”_

Baekhyun breaks from the contact shortly, helping Kyungsoo get rid of his shorts and boxers, leaving him completely naked. He gasped when Kyungsoo runs a thumb over the slit of his cock while nipping and sucking at the base of his neck.

 

“ _I’m only yours, babe. Don’t doubt it,”_ Kyungsoo placed a peck on his boyfriend’s nose.

 

Being together for almost two years, it was always their wish to have a time alone for themselves but unfortunately, the busy schedules always prevent them from doing so. And when a chance like this finally comes, they both know how they want to spend it — by _lovemaking_.

 

 _“I’m sorry…_ I can’t help but feel jealous… _”_ Baekhyun stilled with his arms on either side of Kyungsoo’s chest. Staring at his boyfriend, his eyes started to water. “I feel like I’m not good enough for you.”

 

Propping himself up, Kyungsoo kissed Baekhyun with much fervour, hoping to wash away his boyfriend’s worries and insecurities.

 

 _“There’s nobody else like you, Baekhyun_. _I only have you in my heart.”_

 

Hearing the latter’s words, Baekhyun’s heart fluttered in bliss. He responded back passionately, letting Kyungsoo nip at his upper lip, while he was doing the latter’s lower one. Pulling back, he moved south, showering open-mouthed kisses on Kyungsoo’s neck and chest. Hovering over a bud, he tentative licked the erected flesh which turned into gentle suckling right away when he ascertained Kyungsoo’s pleasure over his ministrations.

 

Drowning himself over the sounds of pleasure escaping from Kyungsoo’s mouth, Baekhyun continued his journey further southwards, making sure to leave his marks on the expanse of pale skin—over the younger’s hips and on the soft flesh where the pelvis meets the thighs. Caressing Kyungsoo’s inner thighs, Baekhyun’s slender fingers moved to knead the butt cheeks, drawing a low whimper from the younger. It was not long before the latter becomes hard _again._

 

Kyungsoo pulls him up for another fervent kiss. Baekhyun, with his own length _still_ neglected—achingly hard and pulsing between his legs—started to touch himself, when thicker fingers replaced his own. Moans and pants filled the room, as the two of them rub their lengths together, with Kyungsoo arching his back, craving for more contact. 

 

 _“Baek, please…”_ Kyungsoo’s not even sure of what he’s exactly asking for, but Baekhyun knows better. He got something from the bedside drawer which appears to be a lube and a packet of condom.

 

Baekhyun began to pour a generous amount of lube into his fingers, slicking them up. He then prods his index in front of Kyungsoo’s hole, waiting for his response. When the latter nods his yes, Baekhyun inserts one finger slowly, hissing when the walls clenched tightly. Seeing that the younger has relaxed, he began moving. _“Can you take more?”_ he asked voice already raspy to which he could barely register as his own.

 

 _“Yes,”_ Kyungsoo whispered.

 

Baekhyun thrusts his fingers in an increasing pace, scissoring him open and angling them to feel that sweet spot on Kyungsoo’s anterior wall. Deeming it appropriate, he adds another finger—shoving them faster and deeper, aiming for that _same_ spot that has his lover thrusting back in response.

 _“I…I need you…in me.”_ Gasping and panting for air, Kyungsoo stuttered out, staring at his lover with equally hooded eyes, his hair sticking onto his sweaty forehead.

 

Baekhyun nearly _came_ when he heard Kyungsoo’s words. His look is no different—his black hair sticking to his head, beads of sweat rolling down his neck and into his broad and flushed chest. He was about to tear the packet of condom when Kyungsoo’s stopped him.

 

“ _Don’t_ …I want you to _fill_ me in _,”_ the latter says hoarsely, an octave impossibly lower that it sends more blood pooling at Baekhyun’s groin.

 

Complying, Baekhyun poured more lube into his hand, slicking his length and stroking it a few times to warm the lube. He climbed over, with his arms on either side of Kyungsoo’s head and his knees in between the latter’s spread thighs and legs. He slowly positioned himself, kissing Kyungsoo as he sinks himself _further_. The latter was biting on his lip, adjusting to the fullness that he’s giving him.

 

“ _Soo, you’re so tight,”_ Baekhyun groaned, feeling Kyungsoo’s walls clenching around him. “It’s impossible prepping you. We’ve done _this_ quite a few times already.”

 

Gaping at his boyfriend’s remarks, Kyungsoo chuckles lightly. _“I’m always a virgin for you, Byun Baekhyun.”_

 

Smirking at his smugness, Baekhyun kissed him. “Then I’ll be much willing to deflower you, _every_ time _,”_ he whispered, pulling away with a smile.

 

Feeling adjusted, Kyungsoo stared at the latter. “ _Move...”_ Baekhyun willingly succumbs to his wish as he finds a steady rhythm, while grabbing the younger’s hips as he was bottoming in and out. Kyungsoo bucks his hips to meet him halfway. Leaning up, he suckled Baekhyun’s nipple, tearing a low growl from the latter.

 

Shifting his angle, Baekhyun aims for Kyungsoo’s sweet spot _constantly,_ making the younger a writhing mess beneath him. The whole picture of Do Kyungsoo, being all submissive and pliant to him with lips parted slightly, chest rising and falling and eyes, dark and _needy_ , makes Baekhyun, impossibly harder and _turned_ _on_.  

 

_“Baek, I-I’m close…”_

 

Sensing that his own high is nearing, Baekhyun lifts Kyungsoo’s thighs and wraps the younger’s legs around his waist. He used one hand to hold Kyungsoo’s hip, while he intertwined his left hand with his lover’s _right_ which was gripping on the sheets.

 

When he felt Kyungsoo clenching tighter around him, he knows that the younger is on the verge of coming _again_ , so he nibbled at the sensitive flesh beneath the younger’s left ear and whispered, “ _Come for me, baby.”_

 

And with those four words, Kyungsoo climaxes, calling out Baekhyun’s name. The convulsing around his length made him lose all the control he has and with a few more deep thrusts to ride out his own orgasm, Baekhyun _came_ , painting Kyungsoo’s walls white—his eyes clenched shut, as he screams out his lover’s name. The younger groaned from the sudden surge that has filled him.

 

As his member goes limp, Baekhyun slowly pulled out, licking the come that has splattered over Kyungsoo’s abdomen. When he crawled up, Kyungsoo pushes him down on the bed, lapping the traces of his own come on Baekhyun’s abdomen. _Teasingly_ , he licks the head of his boyfriend’s shaft, making _it_ twitch in response.

 

“ _Soo…”_ he utters, voice shaky. He pulls Kyungsoo up and kisses him lovingly. He gently turned, shifting their positions.

 

 _“I love you, Baekhyun,”_ Kyungsoo nuzzled into the other’s chest after they laid down facing each other. Feeling and hearing the sound of his boyfriend’s heartbeat, he placed a kiss over the said area.

 

“Is my heart beating that loudly?” Baekhyun asks, smiling.

 

Kyungsoo nods, pulling away slightly just to gaze at him. “ _Your heart gives you away.”_

 

Baekhyun chuckled heartily, pulling the latter back into his embrace. _“It’s my heart saying, ‘I love you, too’.”_ He whispers, kissing the younger on the crown of his hair. “My heart never lies, especially when it’s all about you _. I only have you, Soo.”_

 

Humming, Kyungsoo wrapped an arm around the latter’s waist, tangling their legs together. “ _Baek_ , _I’m yours...just_ yours _.”_

After making love with each other, the two just drifted off into their dreamland—not bothering to wash and clean up, because after all, that is what mornings are for.


End file.
